Switching Sides
by hogwartswriter327
Summary: This is a remake of Harry Potter. I made it so hes in a different house with all different friends! life is tough until he meets Daphne and Blaise. my first ever story! please read and review it!
1. The First Surprise

_hey guys! This is my first ever story on fanfiction! go easy on me. i want to know what you guys think about it! review please!_

_it will make me very happy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Surprise**

A boy of 11 walked into King's Cross Train Station. He was the wizarding world famous Harry Potter. At the age of one he became the first wizard known to have survived the killing curse. His parents died to save him. As Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, raised his wand to kill Harry, his curse backfired upon himself. This whole ordeal left Harry with nothing more than a small lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Just a month ago he was told by a half giant that he was a wizard.

With a look of pure nervousness on his face as he walked next to the monstrous Rubeus Hagrid, he accepted his ticked with a look of confusion on his face.

As he looked at his ticket he said," There must be some mistake. I've never heard of platform 9 and ¾." He turned to look at Hagrid but instead of seeing his enormous waist, he was looking at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

As he walked up to the barrier he saw an entire family of redheads, or they seemed like a family because they all looked alike. He heard the mother say, "They should have more people helping the first years get onto the platform. First Years of Hogwarts, if you need help, follow me. I don't know why they make us do this, with so many muggles around."

She looked around at the barrier and saw Harry standing there. She walked over to him and said, "Come here and we'll help you. You are a first year aren't you?" Harry replied, "Yes. How do I get onto the platform?"

The woman said, "You just walk straight into the barrier between platform's nine and ten. I suggest a running start. Don't be nervous."

Harry replied gratefully, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Thank you so much Mrs. …?"

The woman chuckled and said, "I'm Mrs. Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, dear. My son Ron is also a first year. Now you both best be going now you don't want to be late."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course dearie."

Harry and Ron Weasley both walked toward the barrier at a fast pace. As they both prepared for crash they knew would occur, it felt as if they passed though a sheet of cool water. They both emerged warm and dry on the other side. Instead of arriving on the other side of the barrier, they found themselves staring at the steaming scarlet engine of a train. On the side of the train were the words, HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

As Ron walked away, Harry looked at a sign and found himself amazed as he saw that it said platform 9 and ¾.

He walked toward the engine not knowing what to do with his luggage. A strange man with red hair walked up to him and said, "Here, let me help you with your bags. You get on the train." He thanked the man but got his robes out of his trunk before the man put his luggage on the train.

As he walked down the aisle passing all of the compartments on his way to the back of the train, every person in all of the compartments stared at him as he walked past. He stopped at one of the last compartments and found it to be empty. He walked in and sat down heavily on the seat right next to the window.

After a few long minutes of silence, he heard the compartment door open and a strange voice say, "All of the other compartments are full. Can I sit here?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

As the redheaded boy sat down opposite Harry he gasped and said rather loudly, "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!"

Harry said, "Yeah, I am."

He replied, "Do you really have the, you know…?" and he pointed to his fore-head and moved his hand in a zig-zag motion.

"Oh, yeah." said Harry and he flipped up his bangs, "And just asking, but, who are you?"

"Wow. I never knew if the story was true or not. I guess it is. I'm Ron Weasley, my mom helped you at the station. We walked through the barrier together. So what house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Nice to meet you. What houses are there?"

"Gryffindor, for the brave; Ravenclaw, for the smart; Hufflepuff, for the shy; and Slytherin, for those who are evil or end up being evil. I Hope to be in Gryffindor. Everyone in my family has been."

Harry said proudly, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor too. Then we could be best friends. Both my parents were in Gryffindor."

"That's cool. I can see the school. We should probably get our robes on."

"Okay."

As they got up to put their robes on their compartment door burst open revealing a bushy-haired girl and a sleek, blonde-haired boy with a very pale face. They seemed to be both first years.

The pale boy said, "Harry Potter, isn't it? I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm going to be in Slytherin house no doubt. You shouldn't be hanging out with this filth. Come with me and you can hang out with me and some others in our compartment."

"Thanks Malfoy, but I can choose my own friends. And I don't think that you'll be one of them. You can leave now."

As Malfoy stormed off muttering swear words under his breath, both Ron and Harry turned to the girl in the doorway.

"So," Harry asked, "who are you?"

The girl replied by saying, "Me, I'm Hermione Granger. You're Harry Potter, everyone knows that, but I don't seem to know you." turning to look at Ron.

Ron replied, "I'm Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure", said Hermione with a slight snobbish tone to her voice.

Harry said as Hermione turned to leave, "Would you like to join us Hermione?"

"Oh, yes. Just let me get my things. I'll be right back!"

As Harry and Ron both settled back into their seats and were just getting comfortable they remembered that they must get their robes on. They hurried into their robes and just as they finished the door slammed open. There stood a disheveled looking Hermione.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry and Ron both screamed.

"I got trampled by a boy who has just lost his toad. His name was Neville Longbottom. I got his toad back though with a simple summoning charm."

Ron said with a surprised look on his face, "You can do a summoning charm?! That's fourth year material."

"Yes, I was looking through some spellbooks at Flourish and Blotts and I saw it, so I learned it. I'm rather good at magic."

Harry said quickly, "The train is stopping. We had best get a move on before the train starts going back to London with us still on it."

As they got off the train it started to rain. They all heard a booming voice saying, "First years over here to me."

Harry and Ron looked up and they saw the bearded face of Hagrid towering over them. Harry said over the rain and wind, "Hello Hagrid!"

"'ello Harry. We'll be going over in the boats."

The boat ride was chilly and wet. They arrived at the castle sopping wet. They walked up the great stairs into the entrance hall. They saw a very proud looking woman striding towards them wearing emerald green robes. She said to them all, "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment you will go into the door on my left and be sorted into one of the four houses. After that you will go to that houses table and sit with your new house. Your house will be like your family while you are here. Please follow me into the Great Hall." And she strode off at a brisk pace and the doors opened on their own.

They walked into a magnificent hall with four long tables side by side and one long table at the front of the room where many older witches and wizards sat and Harry guessed that they would be the teachers of the school.

The Witch in the emerald robes introduced herself as Professor McGonnagal and she stood in front of the long line of first years. She placed a stool and an old hat in front of the students next to her.

She called names one by one until Granger, Hermione was called. Hermione walked up and sat on the stool. The hat called out Gryffindor after a minute on her head. Hermione walked off proudly to the Gryffindor table. Names continued to be called out until Potter, Harry was called. Harry walked up nervously to the stool and sat down upon it. The hat was placed upon his head. At once it started to talk to him.

"You would do well in Slytherin." The hat said, but Harry retorted by saying, "but my only friends are in Gryffindor."

The hat and Harry were having a fierce conversation, and then, a clear, cold voice in his head that was not his own nor the hat's said, "Put me in Slytherin. It is my rightful place."

"Slytherin", the hat called out for all to hear. Every person in the hall was silent. You could have heard a wand drop. Then there were many gasps, but no other sounds. Harry slowly got up and looked for Ron in the midst of the remaining first years. He saw his face mixed with shock and revulsion.

As Harry slowly walked over to the Slytherin table, he saw the same look on their faces as the one on Ron's. He sat sown heavily on a bench away from his fellow Slytherins. The sorting was finished with Ron being sorted into Gryffindor.

A tall man with a long, gray beard and hair stood up and introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He made a speech and wished everyone good night and he walked out of the Hall. With much scraping and grinding of wood benches on a stone floor, people stood up to go to bed too.

Harry raced in the crowd to find Ron. He found him and rushed up to him and said, "How did that happen?! I even told the hat I didn't want to be in Slytherin!"

Ron replied by saying scathingly, "Don't talk to me you evil Slytherin! And I thought that you'd be all right!" and he rushed off into the crowd.

Harry looked at his retreating backside and he suddenly realized, that this was going to be a long first year at Hogwarts. The one worry he had, more troublesome than his lack of friends, was that cold, clear voice that had spoken during his sorting. It was evil, haunting, and yet eerily familiar. Where had he heard it before?

* * *

_So that's my first ever chapter. please review it_

_my favorite line is the ending line from Ron. It is just sooo like him!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. The First week

_Hey everybody_

_Second chapter this is Harry's first week at Hogwarts he makes two new friends!_

_Review!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Week**

Harry woke up the next morning and expected to see the ceiling of his little cupboard in Privet Drive, but then got excited because he remembered that he was at Hogwarts. The excitement soon died away once he remembered that he was in Slytherin House surrounded by people that hated him.

He sat up in bed and stared at his emerald bed hangings. Everyone else in the dormitory was still asleep. He got up and dreesed into his robes with a newly added Slytherin patch on the chest. He felt a sudden surge of disappointment. He realized that this was his first day and looking at his clock it was still early. It was about 7 o'clock. He decided to go down to the common room and sit in one of the comfortable armchairs that surrounded the dying fire.

He sat down heavily on one of the squashy armchairs and then heard a small voice say from across the room, "I thought noone else would be down here this early in the morning."

Harry replied by saying, "I'll go if you want me too. I thought that I would be alone too. I wanted to be alone becuase I have no other friends."

The girl said, "Im Daphne Greengrass. Im a first year too. I'll be your friend if you want me too." She stood yp and Harry saw that she had dark hair that was held back in a high ponytail. Her emerald eyes exactly matched the color of the slytherin banners that hung from the walls.

"I would love it if you would be my first friend. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I know," said Daphne "everyone does. Do you want to go down for an early breakfast before classes start."

"Sure, lets leave before anyone else comes down here."

* * *

After the breakfast foods had magically disappeared, the heads of houses came down from the staff table towards their house tables. Professor Snape can down and made a beeline straight for Harry and Daphne. Harry Potter, here is your schedule. Be prompt for your classes or I shall be very displeased." He tapped the blank schedule with his wand and classes and their times appeared on the once plank piece of paper.

He went on to give Daphne her classes and then Harry and Daphne compared their schedules to find that they had the exact same classes. They had Transfiguration, then Charms, followed by double Potions, and ending the day with Herbology. They set off at a brisk pace toward the Transfiguration classroom and Professor McGonagall.

Transfiguration class was uneventful except for the fact that instead if Harry turning his snail into a paperweight as he was supposed to, he turned Daphne's ponytail into a huge, black snake. Professor McGonagall put it right and Harry and Daphne laughed about it for the rest of the lesson.

They headed to Carms where a boy named Seamus Finnagan tried to turn water to rum and ended up by blowing his eyebrows off.

In their first Potions class, Snape set them a very diffucult potion and completely ignored Harry until the end of lesson where Snape jumped onto Harry and began to quiz him on things that Harry had no idea about including beozars, which are stones taken from the stomach of a goat that will cure most poisons, and ingredients, moonstone and wolfsbane, thast Harry had no idea what the properties of were. He assigned them a 6-inch long essay on the properties of Moonstone and Wolfsbane.

Snape was seriously pissing off Harry and it was only his first day. He was second on Harry Shit List, and that was not a very good place to be. Number one was Voldemort. Number three was Draco Malfoy, and numbers four and five were taken up by the four Dursley's, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, and Marge.

They had a late lunch and headed off to their last class of the day, Herbology. Their teacher was very ragged and introduced herself as Professor Sprout. She was a short witch with a tall pointed hat with many patches.

There they tackled the venemous Strangula, which shot very sharp and poisonous spines at anyone who came too close. It took great skill and agility to dodge the spines. Professor Sprout had a large vial of anti-venom on her desk but she said that she would prefer to not have to use it.

At one point Harry got shot by one of the Srangulas and said loudly, "DAMN!" Only Daphne seemed to have heard.

He walked up to Professor Sprout and told her what happened. He began to feel slightly woozy. She administerede the antidote and he felt just as good as before.

They left the Greenhouses with no major injuries. They headed up tp the Great Hall for an early dinner and then set off for the Slytherin common room.

There the two settled down at a table and got to work on the little hormework they had.

They finished Snape's essay in no time and then played a game of Wizard Chess in which Harry lost spectacularly.

After they played their last game of Wizard's Chess, they said Goodnight and went off to bed.

Harry droppped into his bed fully clothed but was too excited to sleep. He had gotten through his first day and he had already made a friend. He was anxious to know what would happen on his second day.

Harry Woke up the next morning in clothes that he had never remembered changing into. He was wearing pajamas of shocking pink and they had the words, "KISS ME,IM HOT" written on them. Harry chuckled.

He got out of his bed and stepped out of his hangings. Everone in the entire dormitory was laughing. One boy Harry had recognized as Blaise Zabini was laughing so hard he was crying. Malfoy had obviously engineered this prank, but how did he do it. His hangings had been closed and they are supposed to have powers that block spells when they are closed. Malfoy was looking at Harry smugly and had a smirk across his face. He wanted to slap it right off, but instead, he decidied upon a different way of getting back at him. He would pull a prank of his own.

As he left the dormitory dressed as he had wanted to, he met Daphne waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. They left the common room and walked to have breakfast together in the Great Hall. They had warm kippers and toast and then left to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Professor Quirrell was an interesting teacher. He had lots of Garlic surrounding his desk and himself. He said it was because he had once defeated a vampire in a duel and the vampire had sworn revenge. He also wore a strange turbin that seemed to move even when Quirrell's head didn't. He never took it off. He assigned them a 6-inch essay on Vampires and why they like blood so much.

Divination was next and it was the most boring class you could imagine. The teacher was names Professor Trelawney. She seemed to be a bit nutty. She had them look into a crystal ball and interperet what they see. Harry and Daphne laughed at her. She kept predicting Harry's premature death, which Harry found to be extremely annoying. Harry whispered to Daphne, "This lady is an old fraud. She has said I will die three times already this class and it's only half over! I'm going to be a medical miracle if I survive!" Daphne giggled.

They left for an early lunch then headed down to the forest for Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn. They were studying water demons. They didn't get any homework.

Their last class of the day was Astronomy, which was taught by Professor Sinistra. It was rather boring when you aren't actually looking at planets and stars.

Luckily they had no homework from that class, so they headed off to the castle and a warm dinner before tackling Quirrell's essay on Vampires.

It took them alot longer to do the essay than they had thought, so instead of playing a few games of exploding snap before bed, they went straight to bed, where Harry's plan was about to take place.

* * *

In the morning, Harry woke up early so that he could witness the screams that were sure to come. Harry sat up in bed and listened intently. All too soon, he heard a very unmalfoyish scream that sounded quite alot like a girl that he had heard scream on Monday during Herbology.

Harry ripped open his bed hangings to hear 3 more girlish screams. The four other members of the first year's Slytherin dormitory had been turned into girls and were wearing pale pink and purple skirts with a purple shirt with tons of bows on it. They were still wearing their Slytherin robes, but the silver snake had been turned to pink and the green surrounding it had been turned from emerald to purple. They had girl hairdos. Malfoy looked the best with a pink headband in his pale blonde hair. They all screamed again. Only Harry looked normal.

They all screamed at Harry, "Fix this right now! Turn us back into boys!"

Harry replied, "Sorry, but I only know how to turn boys into girls. I never found out how to turn girls back into boys. Now, you don't think I'd let you go unscathed after that prank of yours. Sorry, but you'll have to get Professor Snape to fix it.

Harrywalked out of the dormitory looked perfectly normal, which was more than he could say for the other 4.

He met Daphne in the common room and they walked out.

Daphne said out of the blue, "I heard screaming coming from your dormitory. What happened?"

"I played a prank on the others this morning. They had pranked me yesterday morning. They are now girls."

"Nice prank, Harry. Are They still girls?"

"Yeah. They won't be changing back until later today. Someone else has to change them back."

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they were not surprised to see everyone laughing. He looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini all still looked like girls and Snape was striding down from the staff table and he was not smilling. He walked straight up to the boys and didn't ask any questions but just cast a spell that was supposed to turn them back into boys. They were turned back into boys, but at the instant they were back to normal, Snape turned into a girl. That inducted some fresh laughtger, mainly from the Gryffindors.

That had been Harry's second part of the prank. Anyone who tried to remove the spell from the boystook on the spell themselves. It was really quite funny. Him and Daphne laughed all the way through breakfast until Snape approached Harry, still looking like a girl and shaking with rage. "Harry Potter, remove this spell that you have used as a prank and you will have detention tonight with me at 6 o'clock. You will be sorting scarab beetles into piles of good and bad. Be there late and you will have a detention for every minute are late after this one. Now, REMOVE THIS SPELL!" he bellowed.

Harry counteracted the spell so that he wouldn't be changed into a girl when ne cancelled the spell. He turned Snape back into a boy and said, "There, are you happy now? I'll be there precisely at six. Good day." and he and Daphne got up but then Harry was pushed back down into his seat. He whipped around and saw Blaise Zabini standing over him, but then Blaise sat down beside Harry and said, "What the ruddy hell was that prank for. Even though it was a good prank on us, the having Snape change into a girl when he changed us back. It served him right."

"You don't think that I waas gonna let you get away with that prank of yours the other day, with those tears coming out of your eyes from laughing so hard and that smug little smile on Malfoy's face, now did you?"

"I really hate Malfoy guts, but that was really funny, but this prank seriously kicks the other pranks butt! I'm Blaise Zabini. I'm very impressed with your pranking ability and I was wondering if you wanted to be friends."

"Sure Blaise, we can all be friends. This is Daphne Greengrass."

"Hey Daphne."

"Hi Blaise." said Daphne.

"Let's all get going to class. I don't want to get another detention from any teacher."

"Alright." said Daphne and Blaise together.

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly with no other surprises and loads of homework.

He had survived his first week and was happy. He had one friend.

What surprises would his second week bring.

* * *

_Harry has his first two friends and he's already began testing his pranking abilities, which kicks Malfoy's pranking abilities in the butt!_

_please review!_

_it will make for a very happy writer!_


	3. The Other Potter

_This is my next chapter. I know that it has taken me a while to update, but I have been really busy on vacation. In this chapter it starts at Harry's second week at Hogwarts and he only has two friends and he is pretty much a big outcast in the Slytherin house. _

_Please enjoy it and REVIEW!_

* * *

**The Other Potter:**

Harry woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He saw the last bits of the dream he had woke up from. He tried to remember what had been dreaming of before he woke up. He saw a vague image of a dark shadow floating around the Hogwarts grounds. He also saw a vague image of himself wandering the grounds very close to the castle and staying far away from the forest where the shadow was.

He tried to remember the details, but it was like holding a polished ball of granite. It just kept slipping away from him.

He wanted to remember but he just couldn't. He said quietly to himself, "What was that dream about?"

He didn't know what to do about the dream, so he just decided to go back to sleep.

The instant he laid down he slept. He quickly returned to the dream that had caused him to wake up. He was walking along the Hogwarts grounds right in the middle of the other Harry and the black shadow.

He walked up to the other Harry and said, "What is that thing over by the Forbidden Forest, and who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter from the past. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." he said when he saw the confused look on Harry's face.

"Well, you know a lot about Voldemort already, so that helps me. I am Harry from a past life. I got killed and then you came along." and he continued to tell all about the first Harry's life and then stopped at a part during his seventh year in the magical world. He said, "Well, I gave up my life to save my best friends, their families and the other people that died trying to save me from Voldemort. I walked into the forest and he killed me with the killing curse. But instead of me going to heaven, I found myself back in my eleven year old body right before I got onto the train. That is the last thing you remember right?"

"Yeah it is."

"That dark shadow over there is the piece of Voldemort that locked onto you when he tried to kill you as a baby. When the curse backfired, a little piece of himself locked onto you. Less of himself left your house that day than he knew. Oh, and I know that you and Ron Weasley aren't friends anymore. Give him a break. He was a little narrow-minded when he was younger. Just give him a chance in the later years."

"It's not my fault that we're not friends! I tried to be friends with him, but he doesn't want to be friends with anyone in Slytherin. And I have one question. Who was it that spoke during my sorting. Was it you, or Voldemort. But how could it have been you if you were a Gryffindor and you wanted me to be one too. I guess that means that it was Voldemort, and it explains why that voice was so familiar. "

"Yeah, now I have memories from my old life, but I can't access them all yet. Voldemort took me over and stole many of them. I had to surrender to him. You can't remember them, but I can show you them, and then they are yours. You also know some of both mine and Voldemort's spells. Use them wisely. Now, I suggest you begin to learn occlumency. It helped me a good bit. You arrange your contents of your mind into categories such as school and non-school then things like friends and classes. This will be the best time for us to communicate, so as you get better at controlling your mind and making it disciplined and organized, we can take on Voldemort and kick him out or your mind and then we can get back all of my memories and then I can share all of them with you. Now, I'm strong, but I have to go for now. Work on your occlumency and I will see you later." As he turned away to go back through the oak doors into the entrance hall, he turned around and said, "And congrats on making a few friends early in the school year. Make some more and you will be good."

He left the grounds and entered the castle at a brisk pace. Harry walked away at a brisk pace as well. He didn't know where he was going in his mind, but his feet seemed to know exactly where to go. His feet were taking him towards the lake. He entered the lake and expected to feel cold and very wet, but he felt warm, dry and comfortable, as though he was asleep in a very warm bed.

* * *

Harry woke up and saw the canopy of his four poster bed. It was Sunday morning and there were no classes. He decided that the first thing that he was going to do that day after breakfast was talk to Ron. He got dressed and met Blaise and Daphne at the exit of the common room. They walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast. They ate a delicious and hearty breakfast of sausages, eggs, and slices of toast. They walked out of the Great Hall and walked right into a small group of male Gryffindors. Harry recognized them to be, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and none other than Ron Weasley. They walked out to the grounds and sat 

down underneath a beech tree with long branches waving in the wind. They chatted on and so Harry said to his friends, "Go back to the common room without me. I'll meet you both there."

"Are you sure Harry? We could wait if you want us to." His two friends said in unison.

"It's fine. I just have someone that I need to talk to. I'll meet you both there as soon as I can."

So Harry continued onto the grounds and Blaise and Daphne headed towards the dungeons and they're common room.

Harry walked right up to the Gryffindors underneath the Beech tree and said to Ron, "Can we talk. It's very important."

Ron replied shortly, "You can have one walk around the lake and that's all the time you get." And turning to his fellow Gryffindors he said, "If you hear a scream, get a teacher to come and help me. So Harry and Ron started off around the lake.

* * *

After their fifth walk around the lake and Harry had told Ron every detail about his dream with the other Potter, Ron said, "So, we were best friends, and you died to save me and Hermione and my family and hundreds of others from getting hurt. And when Voldemort tried to kill you in the forest, you were sent back to platform nine and ¾ as an 11 year-old. The part of You-Know-Who that is in you effected your sorting and caused you to be in Slytherin. I knew you were all right! I guess we can be friends since you want to so badly and you risked a lot coming to speak with a Gryffindor."

"I don't care about the rivalries. I just need some good loyal friends. I want to be friends with Hermione too. Where is she?"

"I'm right here."

Both boys turned around to see Hermione walking towards them. She said in a voice that was almost a whisper, "Do you really want to be friends, both of you?" After they had both said, "yes." She said, "Good, cause I want to be friends too."

Seeing as to how Hermione was now his friend, Harry told the long story over again in paraphrased form. Hermione gasped. With a start, Harry realized that he was supposed to meet Daphne and Blaise in the common room. "Shit!" He bid the two goodbyes and set off running around the lake and into the castle. He hadn't stopped running until he reached the entrance to the common room. He said the password and walked into the common room. He began to immediately search for his two friends and saw them sitting on one of the couches near the roaring fire.

He ran over and apologized for being so late. They looked at him with curios expressions on their faces. Daphne said, "Harry! Where were you? We were getting worried!"

Blaise laughed and said, "Don't listen to her. She was getting worried, but I knew that you could take care of yourself. But seriously, where were you?"

"I was making two new friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"But why them? They are lions."

It's a very long story and I don't feel like explaining it again right now. I'll tell you later. Now what should we do, cause I don't want to hang around the common room all day."

The trio agreed on going to sit on the grounds and just watch people and talk and be lazy all day.

So Harry had finally realized what the voice meant. He also knew all about his life and what had happened to him. He had two new and very unexpected friends. And life at Hogwarts had finally turned around for him.

* * *

_So that's the end of the third chapter. It's really short only about 2,000 words. Sorry it took so long to come out, but I had been busy. So read and please review!_


End file.
